


（黑街）ヤキモチ

by kotori2046



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotori2046/pseuds/kotori2046
Summary: 一个单方面分手后破镜重圆的故事。尼古拉斯x原创‘我’，肉很柴，而且容易让读者整夜萎掉。修修补补老梗新写，感谢群友让我想起来这个梗。
Relationships: Nicolas Brown/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	（黑街）ヤキモチ

诊室挂钟的时针指向正午十二点时，提奥医生叫住了我。

我的表情大概表现得相当不耐烦——这是当然的事情，换做任何一个人在忙活了通宵和半个上午，在进入休息时间后还被工作绊住，表情都不会好看。

街外那些高楼里的白领和公务员可能会为了生活忍气吞声，但我不会。

这里是整个街区唯一的诊所，大到枪击外伤处理，小到幼儿生长期的牙龈肿痛，街区上千号人都指望着提奥医生。

而作为诊所唯二的护士之一，医生向来很溺爱我，不会因为我这点小孩闹脾气似的摆脸色就把我开除，让我流落在这个危机四伏的街头——这意味着诊所所有的杂务都会落在12岁的妮娜身上。

“抱歉抱歉，不过得麻烦你带着妮娜去一趟便利屋。”提奥医生淡淡地说，指了指门外，“那挂牌子的家伙整个上午都呆在外面，这样其他患者都不敢来啊，大概只有便利屋那家伙能解决这摊破事了。”

我恍然大悟地做了一个‘啊’的口型，拉开面朝暗巷的小窗，把半个身子探出窗外。

透过狭窄的巷口，我看到几个高壮的男人三五成群地站在一起抽烟，劣质香烟的烟蒂已经在脚边落了不少，看来已经在诊所门口呆了一段时间了。

无疑是盘踞在街区的帮派成员，不过不知道具体隶属于哪个组织，也不知道为什么会守在诊所门口。

不过就算是我也猜得到原因，无非是为了抢夺提奥医生的储备药物，要么就是想拉拢这个街区里唯一的执业医师。

“顺便把药给尼古拉斯带过去，上次妮娜自己去送药，她说那家伙一次性就吃了整瓶，这次你看着点不要让他乱来了。”

提奥医生把配好的药物塞进妮娜的挎包里，向着我们摆了摆手，一副赶人出门的姿态：“从窗户出去绕着点那些人走。”

妮娜乖巧地应了一声，轻巧地从侧窗翻了出去，爬窗的动作让她的裙底都翻了起来，虽然知道提奥医生是个正直的监护人，但我还是站到窗边挡住了男人的目光。

我和街区其他女人一样胖不到哪里去，但就算是这样也只能侧着身子挤进暗巷里。

胸部还会被墙面强行挤扁，乳腺组织被压得生疼。

暗巷只能容下妮娜这个还没开始发育的小鬼头自由通行，有时候提奥医生忘带钥匙把大家锁在诊所外时就会让妮娜爬窗进来开门。

妮娜站在阴影中回头看着，向我伸出双手，似乎是想接住一脚踩在窗台上的我。

小女孩橘色的短发就算在远离光源的地方也亮得可怕，像太阳花一样散发着生命力，让生活在黑暗中的人忍不住靠近——甚至是采撷掉这朵尚未熟成的花苞。

虽然只比妮娜高一个头，但我可是靠谱的成年人，自然不会接受幼女的搀扶。

我爬出侧窗站定在砖地上，抬手揉乱了妮娜顺柔的橙发。

自幼生活在街区里养出的直觉让她知道现在的情况不适合出声，所以只睁大小狗似的湛蓝双眸，‘恶狠狠’地瞪了我一眼。

我咧嘴无声地笑了笑，牵着她从巷子的另一头走了出去。

医生所说的便利屋是一个承接各种各样委托的地方，从跑腿护送到杀人越货，业务范围覆盖整个街区，说得好听是便利屋，难听些是地下佣兵二人组。驻地距离我们所在的七号街并不远，属于在诊所开枪能惊扰到便利屋那边飞鸟的距离。

他们和提奥医生是‘老朋友’了。

早在十几年前，还是医学生的他就经常控制不住自己地去关照还是街头混混的少年们，连带着那时候还没病床高的我也不得不帮着他处理那两只野狗的伤口。

不过那俩人倒是会乌鸦反哺，这几年里诊所遇上警察管不了的麻烦事最后都会被他们解决，我们又反过来帮忙管理他们的身体状况，一来一往之下关系反而更加紧密。

在我离开诊所去护士学校的第一年，提奥医生买下了差点被人当成雏妓卖到妓院的妮娜。

虽然从来没有以‘父亲’自居过，但我实在是不想让难得露出期待表情的男人失望，半推半就地认下了妮娜这个‘妹妹’。

这个混乱的街区没有多少同龄的孩子，就算有，我也不想让妮娜和毒贩的小孩混到一块去，因此我和医生都默许了她闲暇时跑去便利屋玩。

像我青春期时那样。

虽然玩法不太一样就是了。

说起来，我也很久没有和尼古拉斯见面了……回到街区定居不过是这个月初的事，之前回诊所看望妮娜和提奥医生时也好巧不巧地错开了时间，满打满算下来，我们应该有近一年的时间没有见过面了。

——就这一年的时间里，他们就和女人同居了吗？！

看着面前美艳无比的黑发女人，妮娜哭叫着后退两步撞在了我身上，她人小力气却很大，我毫无防备地被她一下直接撞到了墙上。

“你、你、你你是何方神圣啊——”妮娜急得眼泪都冒了出来，她看了看面前身材丰满而高挑的棕发美人，又回头看了看揉着腰的我，一时间吓得不知该如何是好。

“尼、尼克和沃里克先生呢？这里不是他们家吗？”

陌生的棕发美人穿着简单无比的白色抹胸和超短裤，圆润的胸乳几乎要跳出衣物的束缚，但眼神远没有她的身体那般灵动，仿佛深潭一般了无生趣。  
只要她站在面前，就算一言不发，这个楼梯间的气氛都会变得相当色情暧昧。

我按住妮娜不安耸动着的肩膀，伸出食指指向了陌生的女人，随后食指中指交叠着点动了一下，最后收回中指，食指立在胸前水平摇动了两下。

[你是谁？]

“啊……抱歉，我看不懂手语呢。”女人愣了一下，五官姣好的脸上露出了不好意思的神情。

我心里松了一口气。

不懂手语的话……说明至少不会是尼古拉斯的女人。

“啊啦，有客人吗？”左眼带着眼罩的银发男人突然闪身出现在门后，他全身上下只穿着一条平角内裤，沐浴后的热量不断地从臂膀上向四周逸散。

“这不是小妮娜吗？好久不见啊——你也是，这次回来会待多久？”

我还没来得及打手势问好，妮娜就尖叫一声从我手下逃了出去，捂着脸跑下了楼梯。

“非常抱歉——我不是故意打扰你们的——啊！”伴随着一声撞到什么东西的闷哼，妮娜的尖叫声停了下来。

黑发的亚裔男人一手提着购物袋，一手提着妮娜的后领出现在阶梯尽头。

他站在楼道的阴影中看着我，像只盯上猎物的恶狼一样，半响后才咧开嘴，露出一个称得上凶恶的笑容。

我和他对视了好一会儿，看着他像提溜小鸡崽一样把妮娜带回了我身边。

[好久不见。]他放开妮娜，对着我打了个手语。

[好久不见，尼克。]

这个人是我的初恋，尼古拉斯·布朗。

他是先天失聪，我是后天哑巴，按沃里克的话来说，我们天生一对。

最后大家坐在沙发上，在家长沃里克的主导下做了自我介绍，算是互相认识了。

爱丽克丝——也就是黑发棕皮的美人，因为种种原因暂时借住在便利屋，顺便在沃里克不在时承担着接线员的工作。

妮娜向沃里克转达着提奥医生的消息时，我控制不住地困倦了起来，在一片严肃的氛围中无声地打了个哈欠。

后半夜来了个枪伤患者，在抢救到能送到外面医院继续治疗的程度时已经完全天亮了，在为诊所唯一的手术室做了清洁消毒后，没休息多久就被提奥医生赶来跑腿，没有当场在沙发上睡着已经是我最后的意志力支撑着了。

[困了？]

“姐姐昨晚就没睡呢，有病人抢救到一大早，真是的，怎么不叫我起来呢。”

[小孩子长身体，要好好睡觉。]

我比划完手语，抢过她手里的碳酸饮料一饮而尽。

妮娜瞬间暴起，嘟着嘴作势要爬到我腿上对我没收饮料的行为表示不满，却被尼克揪着衣领按回了沙发里。

“困的话去我房间睡一下吧。”沃里克伸手想揉揉我的脑袋，我撅着嘴躲开了。

他们一个两个都喜欢摸我头顶，这总让我觉得自己还是当初那个追在他们屁股后面的小女孩。

我点点头，拉开了沃里克的房门。

入眼是一张巨幅的色情海报，纸面上的女人用创可贴遮住了巨乳上的两点，下身也只用聊胜于无的布料盖住了隐私部位，对着镜头摆出了引诱的姿势。

我关上了门，在沃里克不服气的声音中转身去了尼克的房间。

妮娜和尼克先回了诊所，后一步出发的爱丽克丝在离开事务所前回头看了一眼尼克紧闭的房门。

“怎么了爱丽酱，落东西了吗？”沃里克注意到她的动作，侧过头望向眼女人视线的落点。

“妮娜的姐姐……”爱丽克丝知道这么问十分冒昧，但还是忍不住好奇心，“我觉得好像在哪见过她。”

“啊……爱丽酱是外面的出身对吧。”沃里克锁门后点燃一支香烟，星点的火光在没有灯的楼梯间显得格外明亮。  
“那孩子以前可是外面赫赫有名的童星哦，爱丽酱没比她大几岁，应该有在电视上见过她的。”

“可是……”

“可是怎么会沦落到这里来，对不对？”沃里克猛吸了一口烟，劣质烟草辛辣的气息被一口气带进了肺里，就算是他这样二十多年的老烟枪也被呛得咳嗽了两声。

“那可说来话长了，我们先干正事去吧。”

#

我躺在尼克的床上，盖着他的薄被，贪婪地吮吸着床单上属于成熟男人的残留荷尔蒙。

我狠心向他提出分手时，从来没有想过自己会如此眷恋他身上的气息。

尼克不像街区里大多数男人那样酗酒好烟，身上的味道总是出人意料的干净，俗气点说，是混着淡淡洗衣粉气味的阳光味道，还夹杂着独属于他的药物苦香。

两个独身大男人生活在一起，能在外面活得有个人样已经非常了不起了，我在离开的这几年不止一次想象过他们家中的乱象，无非是沃里克的色情杂志乱扔，烟蒂满出烟灰缸也懒得倒掉，空荡荡的苏打水瓶子堆积成山，尼克没喝完又没盖好的瓶子倾倒在地上，糖水风干后把地面弄得黏黏糊糊。

像这样的干净整洁完全超乎我的想象，但一想到有其他女人在这间公寓里留下了生活气息，我就忍不住抓紧了枕边的床单。

直到睡着时也没松开。

我梦见了那双我熟悉无比的、带着粗粝刀茧的手久违地探进了我的领口，男人的低笑声带着呼出的热气打在敏感的耳根。

我在湿润而柔软的舌尖舔进耳廓的瞬间醒了过来，同时不合时宜地想着这大概是尼克身上最软的器官了。

这是个全身肌肉都坚硬到可怕的男人。

——但我还没忘记自己已经是‘前女友’的事实，猛地坐起来推搡了一把不知什么时候爬到床上的男人，但显然无用，男女之间的力量差距巨大，更别提尼克的身体素质本就是我的数倍不止。

他捏着我的手腕把我推回了床上，直接跨坐在我身上，俯身把头埋在我的颈窝，像狗一样叼着颈根的软肉又舔又咬，另一只手从连衣裙摆之下伸了进去，流连在突出的盆骨边缘，拇指不时拨弄着底裤的松紧带。

麻痒又带着些微疼痛的感觉让我忍不住按着他的脑袋，试图把他从身上推开，但我在掌心感受到他刺猬似短硬的发丝时迟疑了片刻。

尼克是个很会抓住机会的战士，不管在战斗中还是床上都是这样，他趁着我动作停滞的这一会儿的功夫直接欺身而上，捏着我的下巴吻了上来。

我的牙关像我的意志力一样软弱，他的舌头甚至还没伸进来，在厚实干燥的唇瓣贴上来时我就控制不住地张开双唇迎接他。

舌头纠缠在一起，我像和他在一起时的每一次亲热一样丧失了主动权，任由他挤走了口腔、甚至大脑中的空气，用厚重的男人气息取而代之。

我被尼克吻到险些失去意识，这个恶劣的男人趁着我躺在床上喘气时强行把手塞进了背和床垫之间，拉下了我的裙子拉链，像给果实剥壳一样半脱下了外裙，在圆润的肩头因为接触在冷空气而轻轻颤抖时又轻松地捻开了内衣搭扣。

温热粗糙的掌心抚弄着我的背脊，许久没有被人如此温存对待过身体敏感地弓了起来，我仰着脖子喘息了起来，咽喉中挤出了低低的气音。

尼克明显被我的反应愉悦到了，他动作一顿，脑袋搁在我光裸着的肩上，在我耳边低笑出声。

他下巴上有没刮干净的胡茬，压在光滑的肩部皮肤上让人感觉像棕榈刷扎在身上一样又痒又疼，这反而让我清醒了过来。

凭什么他这么自然就爬了上来，还毫无罪恶感地就自顾自开始了这样亲密的行径。

——而我的身体甚至也违背主人的意愿，在他的简单的触碰和亲吻下就开始泛滥。

我咬着下唇，潮红从脸颊转移到了眼角，露出不堪受辱的表情，而出乎我的意料，尼克也停下了动作，撑起身子看着我。

身体的束缚被解开，我愤怒地伸手指了指自己，又端平掌心平行于胸前，动作间不可避免地打到了他坚实的胸肌，但我来不及思考这个动作会带来怎样的后果，只是急于表达自己的意思。

[我们已经分手了。]

尼克看完，露出了一个看着闹脾气小孩的温和笑容。

上一次他这么笑，是我十五岁爬上他的床的时候。

[我没有答应。]

尼克拉着我坐了起来，如此比划完后把我抱到了他的腿上，让我和他面对面，凑上来舔掉了溢出眼眶的泪水。

我上一次从尼克身边醒来时，给他留了一张写着‘我们分手吧’的字条。

那天是我十八岁的生日，背在身上的助学贷款让我第一次清楚地意识到了自己已经是个成年人的事实。

我不能再像从前一样世界围着尼克和医生团团转，唯一的烦恼是怎样才能不让医生发现我和年龄比他还要大的尼克滚到了一起。

尼克年长我十五岁，作为黄昏人种而言已经过了壮年，但只要不继续滥用药物的话，说不定还有二十年好活。

但我没有那么长的时间了。

部分身体对续命的药物过敏，却又不得不靠这药物才能苟活，作为黄昏人种中的异类，我注定是要早死的。

我害怕以死亡的方式离开尼克。

所以我选择早一点切断和他之间纠缠了我整个青春期的羁绊，埋葬那数百个相拥而眠的夜晚，封藏无数坦诚相见的回忆。

我是个胆小鬼，所以连当面提分手都做不到。

本以为这么长的时间足够我放下对他的感情，但直到现在我才发现这互不相见的一年只让我对尼克的感情发酵得更加厉害。

在楼梯间与他对视上的瞬间，我的内心就哭叫着要他安慰，身体渴求着他的抚摸。

“……别哭了。”他拍了拍我的后背

尼克天生失聪，模仿着别人口型学来的话总是牙牙学语般含糊不清，但此时听在耳中我只觉得格外清明。

我哭着摇头，双手挂在他脖子上，俯上前狠狠咬住了男人脖颈硬实的肌肉，尽管牙床抗议似地痛了起来，我也像只饥渴的吸血鬼一样丝毫不肯留情。

对男人而言这无异于是种变相的邀请，我能感受到西裤之下的某个器官猛地跳动了一下。

我像个急色的流氓一样三两下单手挑开了皮带的金属搭扣，把手伸进了他的西装裤里，感受着那久违的热度。

尼克抓住我的手，他在性事上向来不肯认输。他按着我的肩膀，像小狗一样舔着我脸上的泪痕，又短暂在唇上停留片刻，接着向下舔舐过脖颈、锁骨，最后把连衣裙一把推到了腰际，咬在了胸前一侧的乳珠上。

他吮吸挑弄之际还用大手揉弄着乳肉，我的乳头向来敏感，方才的伤感情绪全部被快感挤出了大脑，我控制不住地挺了挺腰，把被冷落的那侧乳房也送到了尼克面前。

[我和那位小姐，哪个胸比较大？]

男人没有回答，笑着掐住了另一侧乳首，突如其来的痛感让我忍不住嗔怪地看了他一眼，但另一侧被温热舌尖舔弄带来的快感让我难耐地扭动起了腰肢。

身体诚实的反应让尼克不再照顾我低落过一阵的情绪，空闲的手也离开了肩头，顺着肌肤的纹理一路下滑，跳过堆积在腰部的布料溜进了内裤里。

早在第一次接吻时我的下体就控制不住地泛出了大股蜜液，完全是这几年被尼克调教出来的条件反射，尼克也没想到离开他的这一年间这具身体还记得他，他怔了怔，嘴上的动作变得更加猛烈，像是要吸出乳汁一般大力吮吸着，连乳晕都被他含了进去。

粗粝的拇指探进一个头，沾了些滑腻的液体后匆匆退了出来，在秘裂上滑弄几下，最后按在了穴口上方的阴蒂上。

身体诚实得过分，敏感的肉珠没等他用力就自己冒了头，粗糙的指腹狠狠摩擦了两下阴蒂，刺激得我连打手语的力气都没有，弓着腰一边向后退一边锤着尼克的后背。

我的反应大概是满意到了尼克，他把我的底裤拉到了膝盖弯，又扯下了早就被我拆掉皮带的西装裤，平角裤下鼓囊起来的一团让我忍不住咽了咽口水。

他把胯下的猛兽放出了笼，但没等我多看两眼，尼克就轻松地托着我的臀部让我坐到了他身上，性器擦过花蒂，毫无障碍地将前端挤进了穴道中。

尼克的身高就算在亚裔中也算不上高大，但他的阴茎却傲人得可怕，明明还有一半没能完全进入，但粗硕的茎身紧紧贴着肉壁，恰到好处地撞着穴内充血肿胀的敏感带，单单放进来不动都险些让我登上极乐。

他也明显不好受，久未有人造访过的秘密花园再怎么分泌花液也多少有些过于紧致，湿软的肉穴像有自主意识一般亲吻、挤压着冠状沟，他差点像个初尝禁果的中学生一样控制不住射出来。

尼克咬牙切齿地哼了一声，一手掐着我的后颈肉不让我向后逃，另一只大掌却温柔至极地按摩着我紧绷的腰线，希望我能从内到外放松下来。

我整个人像是要失去自我般挂在他的身上，下体也确实听话地在他的温存下放松了桎梏，见我好像再次适应了他的存在，尼克突然抓住我的胯骨猛地向下一按，让我猝不及防完全吃进了他的肉棒。

我发出了一声急促又尖锐的气音，这是能从我嘴中发出的最激烈的声音了。

更过分的是，在吃进去的同时，他还恶劣地用力按住了我的小腹，逼着我全方位地感受他的进入，深埋在阴道中的性器勃发着与‘黄昏人种’这一名号截然相反的生命力，被填满的小穴能清楚地感受到每次勃动。

肉与肉的紧密贴合让我差点哭出来，尼克也挺动起了腰，每一次向前都能深深顶在那即将为他孕育子嗣的道闸之前。

在男人毫无节制的冲撞之下，我的大脑也差点被撞散，但还是残留了一丝神智。  
我喘着气拍了拍他宽厚的后背，但沉溺于快感中的男人并没有感觉到这调情似的拍打，无奈之下我只能给他的背阔肌狠狠来上了一口。

尼克抬头看着我，眼中带着浓浓的情欲与不满，尽管喘着粗气，但他仍在胡乱撞了两下后止住了动作。

[你没带套。]

尼克似乎没想到中途停下来是因为这个原因，他嗤笑了一声，没有从我的身体中退出来，保持着性器相连的姿势把我放平在了床上。

他一手掐着我的腰，一手按在我的发顶以防我在他激烈的动作下被冲撞到床头，再次动了起来。

他伏在我身上，却没有把体重完全压下来，而是让我们之前保留着半指宽的距离。

尼克还记得我的喜好，我喜欢在他操弄穴道的同时被他玩弄胸乳，这样的姿势能让男人粗糙的皮肤在律动之间不断摩擦红肿立起的乳头。

粗壮的肉棒大开大合地撞进秘穴，每次抽出来时殷红的穴肉都控制不住地外翻，再度冲撞进去时又无可避免地戳弄到肿胀的阴蒂，上下双重的快感让我被搞得完全失去了理智，只能扭动下身迎合着他，肉体撞击的声音伴着淫靡的水声响彻整个房间。

沃里克和那位小姐应该还没回家吧？

我想这么问他，但尼克完全没有给我这个机会，脑子也混乱到想不起该怎样用手语表达这句话，我只能暴躁地抬头，在他的胸肌上留下一个齿印。

不知道怎么的就刺激到了身上动作的男人，尼克的动作一顿，低头开始吻我。

与其说是吻，不如说是咬，他在我的唇瓣上又亲又咬，像是野狗在品尝入冬前最后一根骨头，深陷在软肉中的巨物又涨大了些，动作也更加猛烈起来，像打桩一样每一下都撞在了那个不该被进入的宫口上。

我被突然袭击搞得手足无措，无力地敲打着尼克的背，却几乎是条件反射地抬腿勾住男人精壮的腰，害怕自己被操坏，又舍不得肉棒完全离开麻麻痒痒的肉穴。

下体相连处变得黏黏糊糊，像是不小心泼洒在身上又没来得及清理掉的汽水，我在他越来越快的撞击之下绞紧了穴肉。尼克也感觉到了我的突然收紧，他不像最开始那样直进直出，转而埋在我的身体中，有技巧地碾摩那块每每触碰都会让我颤抖起来的软肉。

尼克在我之前有不少女人，我曾经为了没能遇见年少的他而生闷气，但现在想想不过是便宜了自己。

在第一次高潮后我就快晕过去了，但尼克见我满足过一次后更加肆无忌惮了起来，一连把我送上了两三次顶点后才抵在最深处射了出来，穴肉在长时间的侵犯后开始红肿发热，留在体内的微凉体液好像也被烘暖了些许。

“你吃醋的样子好可爱。”

尼克精力充沛地不像个34岁的大叔，在射过一轮后我还能感觉到他蠢蠢欲动的肉棒顶在我的穴口，但他今天决定放我一马。

大概是考虑到我已经没有力气睁眼看他打手语了，尼克把我抱在怀里，嘴唇贴在我的耳根，说着什么含糊不清的话，

“怀上了就生下来，我养得起。”

我用最后的力气屈指敲了一下他的额头，没想到这个男人就连脑壳都硬得可怕，反而是我的食指甲盖痛得不行。

34岁还和其他人住在一起的大叔没资格说什么养不养得起我。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是黑街动画正在连载时想到的梗，不过对尼克的热情大概随着动画公司的破产一起破产了，最后没能写下去。
> 
> ‘我’的设定是街区外世界的小童星，在拍戏外还会去唱歌剧的小黄鹂鸟。因为父亲受不了长得像妓女母亲的‘我’，强行喂药扔进了街，成为了后天的黄昏人种，嗓子也完全坏了。
> 
> 如果当初写下来的话，后面还有有手把手教爱丽唱歌剧的情节（挠头），不过结局铁定会是BE的。  
> 像现在这样打一炮就和好的情节，完全可以当HE看了是吧！


End file.
